


Right Side Of The Bed

by skeletuls



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Regrets, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, clarke can't sleep, more like snuggling, slight mention of abby, slight mention of monty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletuls/pseuds/skeletuls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't catch any sleep in her uncomfortably narrow cot, so she rescues for another bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Side Of The Bed

Clarke couldn't sleep.  
Her head was tainted with a million thoughts, thoughts of her mother. She couldn't erase the image of the drop ship crashing on the ground. Her mother probably died without knowing that her daughter loved her. Clarke would never get a chance to say "I forgive you".

She tossed and turned, exasperated to get some rest. The constricted cot where she was laying down didn't help either. She felt suffocated.  
Roughly running a hand over her face, letting out a groan, Clarke decided she needed some fresh air. She quickly got up, making her way out of the tent.

Once outside she studied her surroundings, finding Bellamy languidly sitting on a bench outside his tent, cup in one hand. She remembered denying Monty's moonshine earlier. Maybe she should have accepted it, she'd probably be sleeping by now.

Bellamy didn't see her at first. It wasn't until Clarke approached him, he acknowledged her presence. He glanced up, his glossy eyes meeting hers.

"Clarke?! Don't you have a curfew, Princess?" He asked a shadow of a smirk playing in his lips. Clarke sent him an annoyed look and sat on another bench in front of him. She looked tired, but he knew it wasn't because of the amount of people she had to examine that day.

"Why are you up this late?" Bellamy tried again.

"Couldn't sleep. My cot is so uncomfortable!" She whined, casting her eyes down. "Or maybe it's because it's missing a pillow." She sighed, lifting one hand to her neck massaging it.

Bellamy let out a small chuckle. He knew for a fact Clarke wasn't one to complain about anything. He got up to his feet, dusting his hands on his jeans and said "Come with me, I have a spare pillow in my tent."

Clarke put on a quizzical look but followed him nevertheless.

Bellamy's tent was as big as hers, but he did have an actual mattress. In that moment, Clarke couldn't mask her undeniable jealousy towards Bellamy. "You have a bed." She stated dryly, while he retrieved a pillow from one of the corners of the tent. Bellamy mumbled a reply but Clarke didn't catch what he'd said.

She started by sitting on his makeshift bed just to feel how comfy it was, but oh boy she was already too damn lost in his sheets to get up now. It was all so warm and comfortable. She couldn't resist the urge to nuzzle her cheek against the soft pillow beneath her. The strong aroma, that she recognized to be Bellamy's, hitting her nostrils as she let out a soft moan.

When Bellamy turned to give Clarke her pillow, he noticed her snuggled up in his bed. And even though he found the sight adorable, he couldn't fight the next comment that escaped his lips. "Princess, that's my side of the bed!"

But Clarke was already fast asleep thus he moved to the other side, climbing up his bed carefully so he wouldn't wake her. She stirred in her sleep turning to him. Bellamy watched her tenderly, memorizing her light blonde hair; her rose-pink lips curved into a small pout; the deep blue eyes that were now hidden by her eyelids; she was beautiful.

Defying all boundaries between the two (after all he was called "the rebel leader" for a reason), he slipped one arm around her, enveloping her in his tight embrace. 

Clarke reacted at the motion and moved her head from the pillow into Bellamy's warm chest instead. She sighed of content and for the first time in three days she managed to sleep the whole night peacefully comfortable with where she was.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is my first fic here and my first bellarke writing experience. this is literally my weakest literary work by far. i really don't know why i wrote it... the idea for this fic was actually based of a dream i had last night (pls don't laugh, this seriously happened) about me and my crush at summer camp so yeah i kinda woke up this morning and said "bellarke fic? why the hell not?" 
> 
> i started by writing the summary and after that it just flourished into that big mess of words we have up there. i feel like the relationship/leadership/friendship/acquaintance (whatever you wanna call it) that i described is a little stiff so i'm not in anyway proud of this...
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for reading, please leave kudos, or comments, or whatever!


End file.
